A need exists for a portable moveable horizontal to vertical pipe handler that can accommodate various lengths of tubulars.
A further need exists for portable moveable horizontal to vertical pipe handler that can safely move one or more tubulars from a vertical position to a horizontal position.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.